The Complete Idiots’ Guide To Parenthood
by rachcorleone
Summary: O hospital te lembra o motivo pelo qual você costumava evitar se meter em brigas no colégio. Você não queria terminar aqui. Sangrando e machucado. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **07/04/2008

**Autora:** Spurnd

**Parte 1**

O hospital te lembra o motivo pelo qual você costumava evitar se meter em brigas no colégio. Você não queria terminar aqui. Sangrando e machucado. _Não, é claro que não._ Não _aqui_. Porque aqui tem cheiro de gente doente, infecção e a todo minuto alguém na UTI fica sem sinais vitais e morre.

Okay, talvez cada minuto é exagero, mas um monte de pessoas morrem no hospital. É um fato na vida. Hospitais não fazem mais do que tentar reparar a saúde de uma pessoa, forjando um falso senso de esperança de que, de algum modo, ela vai se curar da doença e, infernos, na verdade, ela vai viver. Enquanto os médicos não errarem em seu trabalho, pelo menos. Mas, então, às vezes o ciclo não se mantém no próprio curso. Às vezes os médicos _erram_. Às vezes, _uma pessoa morre de vez em quando_, e às vezes esperam... Bem, isso não é o suficiente.

Você olha fixamente para a porta por vários momentos, tentando dominar a desordem que está dentro de você. Você tentou andar pelos corredores, de um lado para o outro, pra frente e pra trás, até que estar certo de que fez um buraco no chão. Qualquer coisa para se manter ocupado, manter seus pensamentos no lugar certo e não parar no aspecto mórbido da situação.

Balançar seu joelho para cima e para baixo não se provou muito produtivo, entretanto. A enfermeira na mesa à frente esteve apenas te observando, estranhamente, pela última meia hora desde que você começou a fazer isso, e a graça não durou tanto quanto você esperava. Tudo o que fez foi te cansar.

Então, você se ocupa fitando a porta, de onde você esperava que David surgisse com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

_Você sente falta disso_, o sorriso dele. O modo como alcança seus olhos. Como ele poderia derreter um iceberg e te fazer se sentir bem até num dia ruim. Mais freqüentemente, num show ruim. Já faziam duas semanas desde a última vez que ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de verdade. O único que pode derreter geleiras. Desde que ele começou a vomitar todas as manhãs e a evitar seus "afetuosos" conselhos, desejando comidas que ele ia somente descartar minutos mais tarde. Você não está mais certo sobre o que pensar.

Você não quer deduzir que ele está doente. Você está mortalmente temeroso das conseqüências disso. Mas você o ama, David; você o ama tanto que está aterrorizado pelo pensamento de perdê-lo. Até mesmo o mero fato de que ele foi hospitalizado te assusta muito.

Depois de um quarto de hora, a porta se abre, revelando um médico de rosto redondo. Bochechas gordas, talvez com uns 40 anos, com um punhado de cabelo castanho em sua cabeça. Se arrastando atrás dele, com os olhos fitando o chão, está David. Ele parece cansado e inquieto, com seus dedos torcidos juntos.

"Hey," você sussurra para ele. Ele sorri meigamente em retorno. Aquele sorriso que não alcança os olhos dele. Você se levanta do seu assento enquanto o médico vai na sua direção e segura seu braço. "Ele está bem, doutor?" você pergunta, mesmo que relutante. David apenas suspira atrás dele.

O sorriso no rosto do médico faz a bile subir por sua garganta.

**Oh Deus.**

_David vai morrer?_

"Senhor Bouvier," o médico começa, um timbre jovial em sua voz. Como diabos o cara pode estar feliz numa hora dessas?

David olha através da mecha escura de seu cabelo, que obscurece seus olhos escuros. Ele parece temeroso, como um gatinho. Suas mãos finas erguem-se para tirar o cabelo da frente dos olhos e você, desesperadamente, deseja segurá-lo em seus braços e dizer a ele que tudo vai ficar bem, ele vai ficar bem, mas o médico não te permite tocá-lo ainda. Ele está tão malditamente perto de você, que você pode sentir o que ele comeu no almoço.

"Parabéns."

David morde os lábios, desviando o olhar.

"Senhor Bouvier," ele disse novamente. "Você vai ser pai."

E, então, isso é tudo o que você ouve. Você vira para David, incapaz de formar pensamentos coerentes.

"Senhor Bouvier? Você está bem? Você parece… um pouco pálido. Você não tem tomado medicamentos estranhos ultimamente, tem?"

Você pisca para ambos. E, então, isso **atinge** você.

Seu coração pára, talvez até mesmo literalmente, se isso fosse fisicamente possível e seus olhos giram na órbita.

_Puta merda, Bouvier._

Você vai ser _pai_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Lição 1: quando confrontado pelo chefe em razão da gravidez dele, não se esconda na casa do seu melhor amigo, ou qualquer outra casa, de todo modo, que não te pertença (exemplo: a casa de seus pais, vizinhos, primo de terceiro grau, ex-namoradas, colegas de quarto, seus avós e etc...), com medo da responsabilidade que a paternidade impõe. Lembre-se: paternidade não é uma habilidade ensinada, mas sim uma habilidade a ser desenvolvida.

[...]

Você devia estar feliz, sério. De fato, você devia estar estático, porque há uma vida se desenvolvendo dentro de você, e, logo, os infernais nove meses irão acabar; aninhado em seus braços e chorando com todo seu fôlego, estará um lindo bebê de cabelos escuros com um nariz de botão.

Agora, isso não é motivo o bastante para comemorar?

Você está grávido, David, você está grávido e você e Pierre tem uma criança à caminho. Pena que Pierre não pode dividir sua alegria agora, entretanto, porque ele está meio ocupado desmaiado no chão.

Pobre rapaz, ele tem estado assim há meia hora.

Isso é exatamente o que você estava esperando para começar uma família com Pierre.

A idéia começou a lhe ser atrativa porque, merda, Pierre é o único cara que você ama para querer passar o resto da sua vida junto dele. O cara era doce, sexy como o inferno e te ama. Tanto que ele praticamente declarou isso para todo o mundo nos shows.

Você também o ama, yeah. Exceto que, bem, você acha que é, tipo, cedo demais para se estabelecer. Além do que, vocês tinham apenas acabado de lançar seu segundo CD e as coisas estavam começando a melhorar para a banda.

Essa coisa toda de gravidez não parece muito conveniente. Isso não se encaixa exatamente no estilo de vida do seu namorado rockstar também, com todas as turnês e shows que vocês fazem. Vocês mal tinham tempo para sair juntos como um casal e agora vocês também vão ter um bebê?

Não é bom.

Não é que você esteja lamentando sobre toda a perspectiva; é só que... Você não está certo sobre como os outros caras vão reagir às novidades. Chuck vai, provavelmente, ter um ataque de espasmos e você não vai ficar surpreso se tiver que chamar uma ambulância para ele se recuperar. (O cara alto era sensível demais para seu próprio bem, você se pergunta como a mãe dele cuidou dele quando ele estava crescendo.)

Seb provavelmente vai começar a encher o ônibus com coisas de bebê, como pequenos pijamas e fraldas; Jeff irá te parabenizar e falar "Hey, cara. Isso é bom de se ouvir. Parabéns!" e Pat… Ele mais ou menos vai tentar te filmar durante a gravidez e, talvez, zombar de você, enquanto você engorda por causa do bebê.

Mas não é por isso que você está preocupado. Você está preocupado sobre o que Pierre iria dizer.

Para não mencionar o que seus pais falariam. Eles sequer sabem que você é gay e, agora, olhe pra você: levando um garoto para casa e uma barriga inchada. A última parte fez você encolher-se.

Você não está pronto para isso, também. Você não quer engordar. Você vai perder sua imagem de emo sexy e lindo. Você vai ser… Tipo, você vai ser qualquer coisa, menos sexy e bonito. Você vai ser o exemplo para garotos emos grávidos ao redor do país. Já pode até ver isso agora: David Desrosiers, o "pequeno, pálido e grávido menininho emo".

Veja, sua perspectiva inicial de ter uma família com Pierre era adotar um casal de filhotinhos, fazê-los crescer e, eventualmente, envelhecer com eles. Você nunca esperou parir alguém.

Mas, sério, mesmo com todas as coisas consideradas, você deveria estar feliz. Pessoas grávidas normalmente estão. Esse grande colapso que o amor da sua vida teve, Pierre, é normal para quem vai ser pai. O choque ia passar. Gradualmente. E as coisas, eventualmente, voltariam ao normal. Bem, tão normal quanto isso pode ser com você com uma honrada barriga do tamanho de uma melancia. Ou, ao menos, isso é o que médico diz, de qualquer modo. E hey:

Você não está desapontando ninguém: a) a não ser Pierre, b) seus pais e c) os pais de Pierre.

Você não está irritando ninguém: a) a não ser Pierre.

Ninguém desmaiou ainda: a) exceto Pierre, b) e, mais tarde, talvez Chuck.

Nesse exato momento, você não odeia ninguém: a) a não ser Pierre e b) seu gorduroso si mesmo.

"Pierre, hey, vamos lá, acorde." Você diz enquanto dá leves tapas no rosto dele. Ele murmura uma seqüência inarticulada e gira a cabeça. "Não, sem gravidez. David não pode... Não…"

"Pierre, querido, acorde." Você tenta uma última vez e ele realmente balança a cabeça e se livra do estupor e pisca várias vezes. Ajustando sua visão e explorando o hospital da sua posição no chão, os olhos dele prendendo-se em suas expressões tensas.

E, então, um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele, aumentando enquanto ele afasta o cabelo do seu rosto. Isso é o bastante para afastar toda a insegurança que você tem sobre estar grávido.

"Hey, baby." Ele começa enquanto você o puxa pra cima. O médico atrás de você te ajuda e sorri.

"Estou feliz que tenha finalmente voltado a si, senhor Bouvier." Ele diz para Pierre. "Eu estava temendo ter que chamar alguém do pessoal das enfermeiras para te colocar numa cadeira de rodas e te levar até o carro. Mas David aqui me disse que ele ia esperar até que você estivesse consciente novamente antes de deixar o hospital."

Pierre balançou a cabeça silenciosamente. "Obrigado..." uma pequena pausa antes, "Então, uh, David está... Ele está... Ele está..." ele coça o braço desajeitamente, encontrando seus olhos.

"Grávido?" o médico completa com um sorriso caloroso dirigido completamente para você. O sorriso dele é muito caloroso para confortar.

"Y-yeah... Ele está?"

O médico roliço ajeita os óculos na ponte do nariz. "Na verdade, ele está grávido há quase um mês agora. Vinte e três dias. Eu conduzi uma série de exames para confirmar isso e a partir deles, conclui que David parece estar tendo uma gravidez saudável." Ele balança a cabeça para si mesmo e suspira.

Pierre fica visivelmente pálido novamente. "Uhum... Nossa... Eu acho… que bom pra nós, então?" ele olha para você incerto, e mordisca o lábio.

"Eu entendo que ambos estejam numa banda." A voz do médico saiu num sussurro. A voz dele tornou-se séria. "Yeah, doutor... Mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bem, senhor Bouvier," ele passa um braço ao redor de Pierre enquanto explica, os braços gesticulando vagamente para provar seu ponto. Você odeia quando médicos ficam sérios. Isso sempre significa problema. "Você tem que entender que, como médico, eu estou sempre procurando pelo bem-estar dos meus pacientes. De fato, eu não vejo seu estilo de vida se encaixando na gravidez de David. Eu entendo que é estressante estar em uma banda, viajando ao redor do mundo. Pessoas grávidas não devem estar sob muito estresse, e sua banda é um tanto popular, certo?"

Pierre cora. "Bem... Não tão popular, mas nós estamos chegando lá, yeah..."

"Sua banda é chamada _Pimple Flan_, creio eu? Minha sobrinha ama sua música. É sempre 'Pimple Flan isso! Pimple Flan aquilo!' que eu ouço dela. Você tem que vê-la. Ela é louca por vocês."

"Na verdade, é Simple Plan." Pierre murmura por entre os dentes cerrados, enquanto luta contra a vontade de surrar o médico. Seus dedos estão tão firmemente fechados, que chegam a ficar esbranquiçados.

"Que seja." O médico o afastou com um gesto da mão e continuou. Você andou até Pierre e cruzou os braços, escutando e ficando atrás do seu homem para apoio moral. "Enfim, como eu estava dizendo, você tem que fazer maiores ajustes na sua vida agora que você o engravidou. E deixe-me acrescentar, você fez um ótimo trabalho."

O médico te dá uma piscadela e olha de soslaio. Você se afasta, tipo, dez passos e se esconde atrás de Pierre. Ele está te assustando pra caramba; e iria assustar o bebê também. Não é de se surpreender que ele olhou divertidamente para você, mais cedo.

Pierre parece sem palavras. O médico dá uma piscadela pra você mais uma vez. Isso arrepia e você estremece, olhando para o médico com os olhos arregalados por trás dos ombros do seu namorado.

"Desculpe?" Pierre falou. "Você está tentando dar em cima do meu namorado?" o médico ergueu os braços em defesa.

"Claro que não. Isso seria uma afronta à minha profissão." Ele balança a cabeça. "Isso é um absurdo e eu nunca faria tal coisa, de todo modo. Eu sou casado." Ele levanta a mão, mostrando sua aliança. Provavelmente era... mas isso podia muito bem ser fingimento.

"Yeah, certo." Você murmura obcenamente. "Você apertou minha bunda mais cedo!"

"Procedimento padrão, senhor Desrosiers." Ele explica. "Eu sou um profissional. Não faço isso por diversão."

Pierre rola os olhos. "Eu vou chutar sua bunda profissional." Ele murmura sob a respiração, antes de esboçar um sorriso falso o bastante para enganar até mesmo o... mais difícil de ser enganado. "Veja, doutor, eu acho melhor David e eu irmos agora. Nós temos um... show para fazer. Yeah, e eu acho que você tem outros pacientes para atender também. Então, nós estamos indo. Obrigado pela sua ajuda."

Pierre agarra sua mão, enquanto os dois caminham apressados em direção da saída.

"Voltem para os exames mensais!" o médico diz atrás de vocês dois. "Lembrem-se! Saúde é riqueza!"

Pierre apenas o ignorou e rosnou, segurando suas mãos nas tremidas dele.

[…]

"Pierre, você não tem falado comigo desde que entramos no carro."

"..."

"Pierre…"

"…"

"_PIERRE!"_

"O quê?!" Pierre parou no farol vermelho e olhou furiosamente para você. Você sente a necessidade de chorar. Ele está sendo insensível de novo. Ferindo seus sentimentos e gritando com você. Ele não sabe que você odeia quando ele grita?

"Você está bravo comigo?"

"Não."

"Mas você parece bravo!"

"Bem, eu não estou." Ele se vira para a estrada novamente. "Não estou."

"Não parece, entretanto! Você parece furioso! Há algo errado?"

"Apenas todas as malditas coisas, David!" ele grita furiosamente para você. "Você escolheu logo agora para engravidar, porra! Agora, de todos os dias!"

"Bem, não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha nisso!" você murmura quietamente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Pierre olha para você tão envenenado e maldoso que você quer sair do carro.

"Quero dizer, você tem certeza de que eu sou mesmo o pai? Eu não acho, porque... porque eu saberia se eu fosse!" ele agarra o próprio cabelo e deixa um som frustrado escapar por seu nariz, chocando o punho fechado contra o volante. "Você, provavelmente, tem dormido com outros, huh? Bem, a porra da culpa é sua por abrir suas malditas pernas para qualquer um com um pênis. Lide com as conseqüências. Não me arraste junto com você!"

"O QUÊ?!" você grita. "MAS DE QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?"

Você grita para ele e estreita os olhos. "É claro que você é a porra do pai do meu filho. Não seja um idiota, eu realmente te amo, Pierre. Se tem alguém nessa relação que provavelmente está dormindo por aí, esse é você."

Pierre rola seus olhos. "Cale a boca."

"Não, cale a boca você." Você começa a soluçar incontrolavelmente, enquanto esconde seu rosto nas mãos. Depois de alguns minutos, você sente Pierre te olhar de relance, parecendo completamente arrependido e culpado por ter gritado com você desse modo e ele afasta seu cabelo para trás.

Se afastando do toque dele, você o encara, as lágrimas ainda correndo. "**Não me toque!**"

"Davey, baby, eu apenas estou perturbado agora."

"Bem, eu também!"

"Aww, Dave, eu disse que eu sinto muito."

"Não, não disse."

"Bem, estou dizendo agora: eu sinto muito, baby." Ele sorri um pouco e se move para frente para beijar sua testa. Você sente as lágrimas pararem. "Apenas não chore mais, certo?"

Você balança a cabeça e ele sorri genuinamente, enlaçando seus dedos juntos e beijando cada uma das suas juntas. "Eu te amo muito, David, eu não sei o que fiz para te merecer."

"Deve ser algo bom, entretanto." Pierre murmura como num pós-pensamento. Você dá risadinhas em retorno, enquanto ele beija seu nariz.

"Oh, farol verde!" ele anuncia enquanto vira para a esquerda.

[...]

O cara diz que ele te ama, e depois de dormir com você sob os lençóis da sua cama, o que ele faz? Ele te deixa para lidar com sua própria miséria. Sem bilhetes. Nem mesmo um beijo na testa.

É o filho dele dentro de você, pelo amor de Deus; você achou que ele sabia disso agora, mas **não**... Pierre é muito idiota para aceitar que ele vai ser pai agora, então ele corre para... _para onde, diabos, ele correu, de todo modo?_

Você gasta uma hora chorando na cama, que ainda tem o cheiro de Pierre, outra hora jogando as coisas dele por aí, queimando as camisetas e cuecas, e meia hora ligando para os amigos dele, que, surpreendentemente, acontecem de serem seus amigos também.

Infelizmente, porém, Patrick não está em casa: ele está de folga em Cancun pelo fim de semana. Jeff havia voado para Guatemala para "procurar seus ancestrais" (embora você meio que duvide disso desde que você está certo de que ele não tem parentes vivendo no sul) e vai ficar lá pelo resto do fim de semana... Ou ao menos é o que diz na secretária eletrônica dele.

Então, você disca o número de Seb. Depois de alguns toques, ele atende o telefone.

_Bingo!_

Enfiando a colher cheia de sorvete dentro da sua boca, você pergunta a ele, "Sebastien, Pierre não estaria aí, estaria?"

Seb faz uma pausa. "Não, não que eu saiba. _Por quê?_"

Você deixa o sorvete derreter dentro da sua boca, junto com a barra de chocolate que cortou mais cedo.

Juntando toda a tristeza e angústia acumuladas dentro de você, você lamenta e desabafa, secando os olhos de vez em quando, enquanto chora no telefone para Seb, alternando entre lamentar sobre suas dores e enfiar mais sorvete na boca.

"Oooh, Sebastien!!! É horrível! Horrível, eu te digo! Pierre simplesmente me deixou... nós estávamos bem... Depois de toda a briga no carroooo... Nós até mesmo transamos na minha caaama! Mas por que, Sebastien? Por quê? Por que quando eu acordei... ele não estava mais láááá? Pee-air não me ama mais? Você é meu amigo, Sebby! Me diz! Ele está tendo um caso com algum membro do Invasion Crew? ME DIZ!!"

"Uh, não que eu saiba," Seb soa incerto e um pouco preocupado com sua sanidade.

"Ooooh... Não... Nãonãonãonãonão! Eu sabia! Ele está tendo um caso! Sebby, por que você não me contou mais cedo... Antes... antes dele… eu quero mais sorvete." Você funga, enquanto olha para o pote agora vazio. Sua vida é tão deprimente. Até sorvete não tem mais um gosto bom. Você queria comida chinesa. E pizza. E alguma bebida.

"David, talvez ele foi apenas comprar algo no mercado?"

"Ele está fora há três horas, Sebastien! O mercado é apenas a meia hora daqui."

"_Talvez ele tenha ficado preso no transito._"

"Por três horas?"

"Talvez o mercado esteja cercado, então?"

Seus olhos se alargam. Pierre... Oh meu Deus. Por que você não pensou nisso antes? Bem, não é uma surpresa. Você estava completamente ocupado comendo tudo o que havia na geladeira enquanto ele estava fora, para notar a aparente ausência de Pierre. Deus... Ele provavelmente estava no mercado... Com uma arma contra sua cabeça. Oh **não**… seu amor… seu Pierre… está em perigo!

"Oh meu Deus, Seb!" Você grita. "Pierre está em perigo. Todo esse tempo eu estive comendo… Achando que ele havia me deixando por bem… e…" você funga. "Eu sou tão egoísta. Comendo o tempo todo. Não tem mais sorvete e a geladeira está vaaazia por miiiiinha causa! Não é surpresa que ele queira me deixar... Tudo o que eu faço é comer e sair para as compras... Eu sou egoísta, Seb? Eu devo ser vaidoso, mas egoísta? Eu amo Pierre. Seb, eu o amo. E agora ele vai morrer porque eu fiquei comendo esse tempo todo. Eu sei! Ele está me deixando porque eu estou goordo... Meu namorado acha... Acho que eu estou _gooooooordo_..."

"David, uhm, você não está fazendo sentido nenhum." Seb diz calmamente. "Eu acho que eu vou até aí."

"_Eu estou gooordo..._"

Seb apenas suspira no telefone.

"Estarei aí em uns dez minutos."

"Traga alguma comida!"

"Yeah, David... Yeah, eu levo."

[...]

Entrementes, uns nove quarteirões dali, enquanto você estremece e chora seu coração fora, Pierre o suposto amor da sua vida, está em pé no quarto de Chuck, com uma bola de baseball segura em sua mão, parecendo completamente desconfortável, enquanto se inclina contra a parede.

"Chuck, oh, sábio, o que eu faço?"

Chuck rola os olhos, suspira e esconde o rosto. Ele está sentado na cama, meditando sobre o que o pequeno Pierre havia lhe contado. "Você deixou David sozinho depois da briga no carro?"

Pierre encolhe os ombros, parecendo encabulado. "Eu esperei até que ele dormisse."

"Ótimo." Chuck rola seus olhos. "Conhecendo David, ele provavelmente vai ficar histericamente preocupado com você."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Pierre admite, suspirando audivelmente. Seus olhos correm pelo carpete, antes de falar novamente.

"Chuck, tem mais uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar…"

"Que você está apaixonado por mim?" Chuck diz, arriscando uma adivinhação. Pierre quer rir, mas nesse momento ele não consegue.

"Não, é sobre David… Ele está..."

"Sim?"

"David está grávido."

Há uma pequena pausa, na qual Pierre verdadeiramente se pergunta se o rápido bater de seu coração é audível. Então, a reação de Chuck se segue.

"_SANTA MÃE DE CRISTO!_" ele se ergue de sua cama e estapeia a própria testa. "_O QUÊ?_"

"Nós estamos esperando um filho! Há, uh, um mês, eu acho!" Pierre sorri. Na verdade, ele parece, tipo, orgulhoso.

"Cara, cara... Não, não, não... Isso não está acontecendo!"

Pierre encolhe os ombros. "Eu queria que não estivesse. Quero dizer, eu vou ter um filho agora. Eu vou ser pai, Chuck! Há! Você pode acreditar nisso?"

"Sim, Pierre, eu estou chocado e tenho certeza de que os fãs também estarão quando descobrirem!" Chuck esconde o rosto em absoluta frustração. "Por que eu não percebi isso antes? Você e David loucamente... loucamente apaixonados. Eu não estou surpreso que _ELE TENHA ENGRAVIDADO!_"

Pierre parece um pouco magoado pela acusação de Chuck. "Cara, fica frio. Eu vim aqui porque eu estava assustado também. Quero dizer, eu ainda não estou pronto para ter um filho. Eu amo David e tudo, mas... um filho? Paternidade é um negócio complicado, sabe? Essa merda não é pra mim."

"Que há de errado com você, Pierre?" Chuck olha para entre suas pernas. "Você não pode controlar sua maldita libido?"

"Hey, fique longe da minha libido, cara. Pelo menos, eu tenho alguma."

"Yeah, então você tem alguma. Mas olhe aonde a porra do seu tesão colocou David!"

Pierre parece culpado. "Eu sou um garoto crescido, Chuck. Sexo é uma parte importante do meu estilo de vida. Sexo é como oxigênio. Como várias coisas esplendorosas. Sexo te leva aonde você pertence. Tudo o que você precisa é sexo!"

"Eu achei que era amor."

"Isso também."

"Que seja, Pierre, esse não é o ponto. O ponto é, o que diabos nós vamos dizer aos fãs?"

Pierre pausa antes, "Bem, se as crianças descobrirem, nós vamos estar bem fodidos. Eles também vão: a) nos evitar ou b) nós enviar coisas de bebê. Sabe, pequenas mamadeiras e fraldas? Mas, apesar disso, eu tenho certeza de que não vai ser tão ruim. Se eu falar isso aos fãs, eu tenho certeza de que eles vão entender. Além do mais, foi um acidente. Eu não queria engravidar David. Nós provavelmente estávamos bêbados."

"Não, não estavam. Na maioria das vezes não estavam, ao menos."

"Como você saberia? Eew, Chuck, você assiste quando nós transamos, não é? Isso é nojento, cara. Você provavelmente se mast..." Chuck coloca a bola de baseball na boca de Pierre e, surpreendentemente, cabe. David não está brincando quando diz que Pierre tem uma boca grande, afinal.

"Pierre. Cale a boca."

"mhmhmdesculpamhmhmh."

"Eu não posso te desculpar, entretanto."

"..."

"Se a imprensa descobrir..."

Pierre tira a bola, massageando seu queixo. "Eles não vão, Chuck. Não vão."

"A culpa é toda sua, cara. Você não usou proteção."

Pierre rola os olhos. "David gosta assim. Meu eu natural. Diz que é melhor desse jeito. Mais 'íntimo'." Ele faz uma cara pervertida e faz o gesto de uma palmada com a mão.

Chuck ri. "Então, o que eu faço? Eu não estou pronto para trocar fraldas e colocar babadores, e eu nem mesmo posso segurar um bebê."

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Chuck assegura. "Nós vamos ficar bem desde que você não deixe Pat perto do seu filho, assim ele não vai crescer impotente."

Pierre concorda com a cabeça. "Yeah, você está certo. Você sempre está certo. 84% das vezes, pelo menos."

Pierre sorri suavemente, o sorriso que alcança seus olhos, enquanto anda na direção de Chuck e abre seus braços para um abraço. Chuck se ergue para abraçá-lo, quando seu celular toca e ele se contorce, tentando tirar o celular do bolso.

"Alô?" ele pára de se contorcer e fala no celular.

É _Seb_.

"Chuck." Uma série de gritos e lamentos seguem atrás da voz de Seb, chamados de "Pee-air... Onde você estáááá?" quebrando a barreira do silêncio.

"Oh, Deus, Chuck. Eu estou na casa de David e o lugar está uma bagunça total. As camisetas do Pierre estão queimadas e há uma tonelada de copos quebrados por todo o lugar, e David... não vou nem falar nada..." sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Ele fica chorando e comendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu o tranquei no banheiro para ele parar de mutilar seu corpo... Ou melhor, o que sobrou disso. Aparentemente, ele está tendo uma crise de nervos."

"Oh, _baby_..." Chuck diz suavemente. Pierre pisca e fica ali. Desconfortável, novamente. Ele brinca com os dedos juntos e morde o lábio.

"David quer que Pierre volte para casa. Eu tentei ligar para todos os hotéis na cidade, mas ele não está em nenhum. Você, por acaso, sabe onde ele está?"

Os olhos de Chuck se movem na direção de Pierre. Estreitos e acusatórios. "Yeah, eu sei onde ele está. Ele está na minha casa."

"Oh, graças a Deus! Eu estava planejando ligar para a mãe dele, mas eu lembrei que eles estão de férias em Charleston. Diga a ele para mover a maldita bunda dele pra cá, porque eu não acho que a cadeira na porta do banheiro pode segurar um David descontrolado."

"Certo." Chuck diz. "Eu vou dizer a ele. Te amo, babe."

"Amo você também."

Pierre bufa ironicamente. "**Certo**. Seb?"

Chuck assente e cruza os braços sobre o peito. "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Como se você quisesse me escalpelar vivo e alimentar animais quase extintos?"

"Pierre, seu namorado grávido está emocionalmente instável nesse momento e é seu trabalho, como alguém significante para ele, ir confortá-lo."

Pierre assente. "Yeah, eu provavelmente deveria voltar. David deve estar terrivelmente preocupado."

"Terrivelmente preocupado é algo que eu gostaria de chamar de comentário do ano, Pierre." Chuck tenta calmamente, enquanto olha Pierre da cabeça aos pés. "O cara já está enlouquecendo!"

"Oh. Tão típico de David."

"O dever chama!" Chuck declara. "Vá para o batmóvel!"

Pierre o acerta na cabeça com a bola de baseball.

[...]

A porta permanece aberta, e parado lá, completamente chocado, está Pierre com a bola de baseball em suas mãos. Seb e Chuck hesitam atrás dele, olhando cuidadosamente para você de mãos dadas.

Pierre derruba a bola instantaneamente e anda lentamente até onde você está sentado, na borda da banheira.

Sebastien havia te trancado no banheiro para te fazer parar de soluçar na camiseta dele e ferir sua aparência física e já faziam duas horas que você está preso lá.

Você olha para ele por entre da visão turva, mastigando a ponta do seu cabelo. Ele se ajoelha e puxa a mecha de cabelo para fora da sua boca. "Não faça isso, baby." Ele diz calmamente. "Não é higiênico."

Você bufa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"David, é meu apartamento também." Ele rola os olhos para você. "E eu pago o aluguel, de todo modo, então eu acho que deveria ser o único que pode fazer essa pergunta."

O cara está certo. "Bem..."

"Bem, o quê?"

"Você me deixou, seu bastardo!", você estreita os olhos para ele e ele parece ainda mais surpreso, se afastando, antes de um sorriso caloroso iluminar seu rosto. "Eu só fui até o Chuck, para ter alguns conselhos sobre sua...", ele lança um olhar para seu estômago. "Yeah. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Eu pensei que você me deixou para sempre."

É a vez de Pierre bufar. "Eu não vou fazer isso, David. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Nós vamos passar por isso, juntos. Eu prometo. Eu apenas fiquei assustado quando o médico disse que você estava…" a voz caindo para um mero murmuro, ele sibila, "... grávido."

"Desculpe eu ter ficado grávido."

"Não é sua culpa, David."

"Eu sei. É tudo sua culpa, na verdade. Culpa do seu maldito pênis. Se eu não te amasse tanto, eu teria cortado suas genitais fora enquanto você dormia, mais cedo."

A sobrancelha esquerda de Pierre se ergue. "Certo, bem, estou satisfeito que você me ama o bastante para não fazer isso."

Você dá risadinhas. "Pierre, eu estava apenas brincando, sabe."

"Eu não," ele diz, seriamente. "Eu fiquei realmente muito preocupado quando você me disse isso. Conhecendo sua disposição para fazer as coisas mais loucas."

"Bem, então, descanse tranqüilo, eu não vou cortar seu pênis fora."

"Wow. Eu realmente me sinto melhor."

Você ri também, pelo nariz, enquanto se aninha no ombro dele. Ele cheira a doce. Há um sentimento de nervosismo escondido crescendo no seu interior, e desde as novidades da sua gravidez, isso tem te aborrecido impiedosamente como uma pequena irritante mosca. Toda essa coisa de sentir realmente assusta você, mas de algum modo, com Pierre te segurando entre seus braços desse modo, você sente sua insegurança diminuir.

Vai ficar tudo bem.

Pierre entrelaça seus dedos e você derrete numa poça de doçura nos braços dele. Maldito seja ele e a forma como faz seu coração pular.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Você vai ficar bem."

Você sorri docemente. Então, "Pierre..."

"Mmhhm?"

"_Eu quero um burrito._"


End file.
